Unnamed Deaths
by Smileylion
Summary: A tribute to all those who went on missons, and never came back. This is to those characters who died, never being named. Set season 9.
1. In the beginning

This is to commemerate the death of Don. S. Davis, the first and foremost leader of the Stargate Program. For the last time General, Godspeed.

Un-named Deaths

Red sirens screamed through the halls of the SGC. Footsteps pounded and shouts resounded against the walls. The wheels of the gurney rattled in protest against the speed that it was going.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Cam ran to catch up with the nurse wheeling it. She turned and looked at him, then looked away. He slowed, leaning against the wall with his hand, catching his breath.

The lights overhead lit up the battered face of the woman on the gurney, only her eyes visible because of the oxygen mask she was wearing. A doctor was perched on the side of the gurney, pressing on her chest, her face set and hard.

The party whizzed round the corner and into a room full of drips and medical machines.

"Three, two, one, up!" ordered Dr Lam, and the woman was lifted onto the bed. A Difibulater was wheeled over, and Lam grabbed it, rubbing the paddles together and shouting clear. The body was lifted up, and fell back down, un-responsive. Lam groaned. "Come on!" she growled and shocked her again. The heart monitor relentlessly kept up it's steady beep. Dr Lam threw the paddles down. "I'm calling it," she said clearly. She walked out of the room, and into the observation room. "I'm sorry," she said to the two men standing there.

Cam buried his head in his hands. Landry stood up from where he had been sitting. "We loose too many good people nowadays," he sighed. "What was her name?"

Cam looked at him. "Uh," he croaked, his mouth dry. He looked down at the solitary figure on the bed. "I don't know, sir."

Landry looked down sadly at the dead woman as a sheet was pulled over her cold, pale face. No-one knew her name.

_72 hours earlier_

Cam stood in the control room, fully kitted up, and watching his team down in the Gate Room. Landry came and stood beside him, as Walter started to dial it up.

"You'll be shipping out with Colonel Summer's team on this mission," he informed Cam.

"I know, sir, I got the memo."

Landry chuckled, and looked at him. "Colonel, SG-8 is a research team, but thanks to the new changes made by the IOA, every research team has to go on at least one mission with our best and brightest."

Cam smiled tiredly. "And, we're the best, right sir?"

Landry gave him a shrewd look. "Well, Colonel Reynolds was busy..." He turned and walked back to his office.

Cam sighed and smiled. "See ya, Walter."

"What? Oh...um...bye!" called Walter after Cam's retreating back.

"Ok then, boys and girls," shouted Cam over the sound of the Kawhoosh. "We got a few guests here with us today, and..."

"And they might not be so useless as you think." A different voice continued with a teasing note. He turned, and saw a small, dark-haired woman coming through the doors, with three people behind her. "I have been offworld before, Colonel," she explained. "Unfortunately, my people haven't, so..." she shrugged. "Here we are!" She stuck out her hand, and said jauntily "Colonel M Summer. Nice to meet you."

Cam felt baffled. "Hi," he said, shaking her hand. "Cameron Mitchell. What did you say your first name was again?"

"I didn't," she gave him a charming smile. "Just call me Summer. Everybody does."

"Ok..." Cam turned back to SG-1. "Guys, this is Colonel Summer, or just Summer, as she prefers."

"Hi, SG-8, meet SG-1." Summer smiled.

"Don't you think that Mitchell looks a little..." whispered Daniel to Sam as they shook hands with various members of SG-8.

"Pissed?" finished Sam, behind her smile.

"That's not quite the phrase I would have used, but yeah."

Cam smiled shortly at Summer. She raised her eyebrows at him, and gestured towards the Stargate. "Colonel, shall we?"

"Sure," he answered. "Ok, guys, here's a little info on where we're going..."

"It's a planet that could have been inhabited by the Ancients." Summer interrupted him again, snapping the ammo into her P-90.

Cam turned to her, his hand on his gun, an annoyed look on his face. "Could you just...stop!?"

She clicked the safety off on the weapon. "Stop what?" she gave a mock-confused look on her face, shrugged, grinned and headed up the ramp. "Come on team! Let's go!" She yelled to her team, all shaking their heads and smiling. They all went up to join her, and each ran through the Stargate. Summer slapped each one on the shoulder as they leapt through.

Sam was impressed. Most newbies went through looking scared and apprehensive, but Summers team seemed to show no fear. Was it stupidity, or just bravery?

Summer sighed proudly, looking at the ripples left by her team. "Trained 'em myself." She looked up at Cam. "Couldn't be prouder."

"Shouldn't you go after them?" called up Daniel.

"In a sec." She tapped her foot. "Gotta let them get their bearings." She looked at her watch, counting slowly. "Three, two, one." She turned, gave a jaunty wave to the control room, and sprang through backwards.

Cam shook his head. Damn, she was going to be annoying on this mission. If she remained this cocky, then he was really going to be...

Cam stomped grumpily up the ramp, and walked through the Gate.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun," he muttered.

Sam smiled and followed Daniel through the Gate.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, a bemused look on his face, turned and bowed his head to the control room, and walked slowly through the Stargate.


	2. On the planet there was singing

**For this story, you might need to listen to "Tell me it's not true" in Blood Brothers. Just go on Youtube, and search for it or something. Even if you don't like musicals! Do it! Now!**

Chapter 2

Cam blinked, shading his eyes against the bright amber sunlight. Summer looked around, grinning with glee, and even Teal'c looked intrigued.

"Wow," said Summer, pointing at something behind the Stargate. They were in the middle of a large meadow, trees lining the vast expanse. Cam turned, and nearly fell over. Towering against the bright blue sky, there were turrets, enormous spires that wound their way into the clouds. Crumbling stone towers were silhouetted behind the trees, inscriptions weaving their way around the golden stone.

Sam smiled, and Daniel looked ecstatic.

Summer grinned again, and walked over to her team, who were dealing with the M.A.L.P. "Ok, Maisy, you set up a perimeter with John, Matt, you try to get some atmosphere reading from the M.A.L.P." She looked around, shading her eyes. "We wanna know what we're dealing with."

Daniel squinted at the ruins. "Well, I'm guessing some very powerful race, advanced enough to build that."

"I concur, Daniel Jackson."

Cam joined them, about three metres away from Summer and her team. "You mean the Ancients, right?"

Daniel half shook his head. "Well...no. They had to be very powerful, but there were hundreds, maybe thousands of races capable of building..."

"So, not what we thought."

"Uh...no."

Summer looked up from checking the probe. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah! Fine!" Cam nodded. Daniel looked at him from under his frown. "What?" Cam shrugged, turning away. "It is!"

_1 hour later_

"So, when did you join the SGC?" asked Cam, panting a little from their walk. They were walking across the meadow towards the ruins.

"What? Oh, about three years ago." answered Summer, struggling to keep up with him.

"Really? I never heard of you before now."

Summer laughed. "Yeah, well, I have defiantly heard of you." She saw Cam staring at her. "Oh, come on! Cameron Mitchell, fearless pilot who helped defeat Anubis' ships over Antarctica? There can't be a single person on Base who hasn't heard of you!"

Cam smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. But also how much of an asshole you can be sometimes." Summer saw the look on Cam's face, and laughed again. "I know, Daniel talks to other people sometimes!"

"So," Cam hastily changed the subject, but not after he had shot Daniel a nasty look. "You said you had been offworld before."

"Uh-huh. That time when a film crew came to film the Stargate program, and there was that huge battle offworld. When Dr Frasier...uh...died." Summer winced as she said it. That was still a sore spot. She had been friends with Janet, and she had taken three days off work because she just couldn't leave her apartment.

Cam looked away. He didn't know what to say in these situations. Summer hummed a little tune. "Could you..." Cam began, "Stop that?"

Summer looked hurt. "Why?" She grinned teasingly at him. "Don't you like musical songs?"

"No, I just...What musical?"

"Blood Brothers." Summer began to sing quietly. "Tell me it's not true..." she turned to Maisy. She grinned and began singing too. "Say it's just a story," Matt opened his mouth, walking slowly behind everyone, and making Daniel jump. "Something on the news," he sang, harmonizing with Maisy and Summer. John began singing the bass lines, and they all sang out the lines, looking happy and sad at the same time. "Tell me it's not true, though it's right here before me. Say it's just a dream, say it's just a scene..."

"Ok!" Cam shouted. "I get it!"


	3. The Sound of Darkness

Chapter 3

Summer held her gun aloft as she, Cam, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c crept into the vast hall of the city. A gaping doorway, flanked by huge columns stood behind them. They, too, were covered in strange writings. "Oh my God," breathed Daniel, looking up at the ceiling and all around him. Light filtered down through the dust from high, stained glass windows. Dozens of columns stood in two parallel rows, leading down to a large, square stone plinth.

Summer's mouth was open, the great beauty of the place was awe-inspiring. Sand coated the floor, mixed with dust that glittered in the dim light. She beckoned to the two members of her team, and they filtered in through the doorway, with raised guns.

Sam walked slowly up to the plinth, her feet making soft scuffling sounds in the complete silence. The plinth itself was on a raised dais, and when she laid a foot on it, it lit up with a dozen swirling lights.

Daniel jumped backwards in alarm from the column he had been studying. The inscriptions suddenly glowed gold, and he could see that these were no ordinary writings. Summer leaned close to the stone. "What is it?"

"It's..." Daniel said quietly, and then stopped. "No...it can't be."

"But it is." Summer squinted at the writing, and then looked at him.

"But that's..."

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Would someone please tell me what it is or isn't!" said Cam angrily. Dust fell from the ceiling at the sound of his raised voice.

"It's Furling," answered Daniel.

"Really?" Cam looked at Summer, who nodded. "Carter!" He called to Sam, who was studying the plinth. "Come here!"

"Uh...I something over here!" She called back.

Summer rushed over to her, and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" She stared at the device, and looked at Sam. She lifted her hand, and gently touched her hands into two prints that lay on either side of it. The swirling colours rose into the air like smoke, and wove their way around the columns. The place transformed before their eyes. The entire place became draped in gold, and sunlight gleamed against the mirrors that lined the walls.

"What the hell?" breathed Cam.

Summer turned to look, and as she moved her hands slightly, a bolt of electricity shot through the hall. Summer flinched as sparks flew from the device and from the ceiling.

The lightening crackled around the columns, and darkness enveloped them all. The only light was from the faint glow of the device. Summer tore her hands away. "Oops," she whispered.

Cam sighed inwardly. New guys, they were all the same.

Teal'c looked outside. "It appears to be night-time Colonel Mitchell," he informed them.

"What?" Sam ran down the hall to the doorway, and glanced outside. "The suns gone," she told them. "But...That's not possible!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Why would that happen? How could it happen?"

Summer pulled out her radio. "John, do you copy?" She had left John by the Gate. "John, do you read me?" she repeated. "Major Simmons, please respond!" She too ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm here!" a small voice replied through the radio. Summer gasped, "John? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I tried to reply, but the radio wasn't working. Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine, look, dial the Stargate, we're coming back."

"I can't."

Summer exchanged frightened looks with Maisy. "What?"

"It's gone." John sounded tense.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, it just vanished. It's so dark out here, I can't see a thing. I lit my torch, and it had gone. Listen, I..." The transmission cut off.

"Hello? John?" Summer tried into her radio.

A scream cut through the radio. Summer gasped and nearly dropped it. "Help! Help me!" John was yelling. "It's this thing, it's..." He screamed again, and there was a horrific sound of ripping, crunching and the sickening sound of John screaming over and over again. A terrible roar crackled through, a blood-curdling scream that seemed to go on forever, and then silence.

Summer was gasping for air, gulping and panting. "What was that?!" she panted.

"I don't know. But I don't want to stick around to find out." Cam patted her awkwardly.

"But how do we get back?" asked Sam. "The Gate's gone."

"Well, I don't think we should stay standing near the door." said Cam. "We need to set up a base somewhere."

Sam nodded, and put an arm around Summer. She smiled gratefully, then gulped down her tears, and followed Cam and Teal'c as they lead the way through a small doorway that was beside them. Before she left, she cast a glance at the now dark device. Whatever had happened just then, it had begun when she had touched that thing.


	4. Fear is the universal language

Chapter 4

Summer squeezed herself tighter into the corner of the small room where they had set up a very basic camp. She carefully started to unwrap a power bar, trying not to wake Maisy who asleep on her shoulder. She let out a sudden snuffle, and Summer froze, with gritted teeth. Maisy just shuffled a little bit, and Summer relaxed. She carefully wriggled out from her corner, gently catching Maisy's head before it toppled to the hard floor, and that would undoubtedly wake her. She set Maisy's body on the floor, cautiously got up, and crept over to where Cam was slumped against a column, his gun held in limp fingers.

"Hey," she whispered, and sat down beside him.

"Hi." He shifted over so she could have more room.

"You look tired, why don't I take over?"

Cam's head snapped up from dropping onto his chest. "No, no. I'm good."

Summer snorted quietly. "You're tired. I'll take watch."

"Aren't you tired? We've been here for about twelve hours."

She smiled. "I can't really sleep after what I heard over the radio," she whispered. "Go on, shoo!" She nudged his shoulder. He reluctantly crawled away towards where his team where lying. Teal'c's eyes snapped open. "Colonel Mitchell," he hissed.

"What?" Cam grunted.

"If the creature that attacked Major Simmons is still at large, then we should be on complete alert."

"Teal'c, we've been here for about twelve hours. If it could have attacked us, then it would have already."

"I doubt that, Colonel Mitchell."

"Huh?"

"It could be playing with us, waiting for an opportune moment," intoned Teal'c.

Cam sluggishly raised his eyelid. "Teal'c, just go to sleep." He turned over so that his back was to Teal'c.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. He reached over to grasp his staff weapon, and crept over to the entrance to the room.

Summer stared into the darkness, thinking of John. Why had she let this happen? If only she hadn't touched that damn device, he would still be here. She sighed, leaning her face on her hand. What was she going to tell his family?

Teal'c crouched down by her. "Colonel Summer," he whispered.

She jumped, and then relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Teal'c."

"You must rest," he told her.

"No, I'm fine."

He lightly touched her shoulder. "You cannot think properly without sleep. Go, I shall keep guard."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Teal'c."

Summer crept back to where her team was lying. She sat back in her corner. She scanned the room, counting the number of people, and then sat up sharply. Maisy woke with a snort. "What?"

"Have you seen Matt?" she hissed.

Maisy shook her head blearily. "He probably needed the facilities."

Summer grasped her gun. "No, he would have told us." She walked over to Cam. "Hey, Mitchell, wake up!" She kicked him with her boot.

"Wha...?" Cam grunted.

"Matt's gone," Summer looked around cautiously.

Cam leapt up, waking Sam and Daniel as he did. "You sure?"

Summer looked at him. "No, I just wanted to tell you so you would make that funny noise. Of course I'm sure!"

Cam lifted his gun. He scanned the room, and beckoned Teal'c to his side. "We need to find another place," he mouthed.

Summer took point, Cam and Teal'c behind her, with Daniel and Maisy in the middle, and Sam covering their six. They all crept out of the room, filling carefully into the corridor. The darkness pressed down on them like a great blanket. Summer switched the torch on the end of her P-90 on, and scanned the surrounding hallway. They rounded a corner, and she nearly screamed when she saw what was lying there. A body, half eaten, with the bones still fresh from the red blood that used to flow there. It's hands were stretched up, and the mouth was wide open as if the person had died screaming, or begging for mercy. Cam came up behind her. "What the?" He gasped.

Summer shook her head, and bent down to examine the body. Gingerly, she took out a small plastic stick from her pocket, and reached it inside the remains of the rib-cage. She lifted out a long chain, with two tags attached to the end. She looked up at Cam in horror, her face dimly illuminated by the light of the torches. "Matt," she breathed.

Cam gulped, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he whispered. "Whatever attacked him is probably the thing that attacked Simmons, so we gotta move."

"That's assuming there's only one of them," said Daniel.

Cam glared at him. "Either way, we have to get out of here."

Summer straightened. "Yeah," she raised her gun again. "This way."


	5. Now you know

Chapter 5

Summer led them down winding corridors and through various rooms, labs and even a library. Whilst the others behind her looked around in awe, she stared before her, her feet taking her to somewhere, but she didn't know where.

Daniel sighed. He would have loved to study all this, but they were all too frightened to stop before they reached a safe place. There had already been two attacks, and Maisy was looking petrified. It did seem as though the monster was preying on each member of Summer's team, but they could not be sure of that. Still... His thought patterns were broken off by Sam nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey, what do you think happened here?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing something pretty horrific."

Sam frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Have you looked closely at the walls of this place?"

She shook her head. Daniel nodded towards a nearby column. She walked over to it.

"Here, see." He ran his hand over the rough stone. "Scratch marks. Whatever happened here, it happened fast."

Sam winced, and caught up with the rest of the group. Daniel stayed staring at the scratches. The thing that was after them had to be the thing that killed the Furlings all those years ago. He wished he knew why.

Summer rounded a final corner, into a room with a low ceiling, quite large, but most of it was dominated by wide, flat consoles with glowed faintly in the gloom. There was a large window covering the wall that was the biggest. Summer walked over to it, and found herself staring down into a hanger, full of Shuttles with big engine pods, and large bodies. They looked as though they were escape vessels. But what was the most disturbing, was the hundreds of corpses lying on the walkways that lead up to the doors of each one. Thousands of crumpled, torn beings that looked as though they were trying to escape when they had died. She hoped that the thing that had killed them, was not the thing that they were trying to evade.

Cam came up behind her, when he saw her staring down into the hanger. "Whoa," he said, when he saw the ships. She tried to say something, but her voice failed her. He caught sight of the bodies, almost perfectly preserved, down in the bay. "Holy..." he trailed off. "How did...?"

Daniel saw a keyboard in the corner, with a screen in front of it. He ran to it, and typed in a few things whilst the others were occupied with the hanger's gruesome scene. He stared up at they screen, and saw what he had feared to be true. "Uh, guys," he began. They all turned, and when they saw the look on his face, they approached cautiously.

"Jackson," said Cam, "what did you find?"

"It killed them all," he said. "They were a colony, they tried to escape, but..." he sighed. "It slaughtered them on the way out."

"What's "It"" asked Summer.

"The Furlings were experimenting on humans, trying to make them better, not get ill anymore, but it was worse than that. They were creating the perfect soldier. There was an accident, some chemical, and all of the humans started to turn against their creators. They slaughtered the scientists, and then...everyone else." Daniel gulped. "There were a total of five of them that survived the gases that they tried, the weapons, and then another three were killed by fighter pilots when they tried to escape. The other two were trapped, in that device we saw in the Hall. But some escaped offworld, the Furlings created hundreds, and it looked like they set up a colony of their own on the planet. They tried to come back, and rescue the ones that were still trapped, but the Furlings topped them. When anyone with Furling DNA touched it, it was to release the other two, exactly where they were trapped thousands of years ago." He looked directly at Summer. "You released them when you touched that thing."

Summer stepped forwards. "Are you saying that all this is my fault?"

"No!" Daniel reassured her, but his expression was grim. "But it does mean, you're the only one who can stop them."

"How's that?" Summer said.

"Wait a second," Cam jumped in, "if she is the only one who can work the device meant to catch them, then will she be able to fly that ship?"

Daniel nodded.

Sam interrupted him, when he opened his mouth. "But we have no idea where the Stargate is," she told them. "If we can fly outta here, chances are we'd never reach Earth."

"But," Daniel typed a few things into the computer, "if the Stargate disappeared, then it should have gone somewhere."

Sam shoved him aside. "Of course," she breathed. "Teleport." She began typing like a mad thing. "Yep, here it is. The Gate was fitted with a special program that teleported it inside this facility if the creatures ever got released."

"Wait, wouldn't that be stupid?" Cam held up his hand. "that would mean that they wouldn't be able to get out."

"You're forgetting them," Sam gestured to the shuttles. "They must have been escape routes."

"So, you're saying that the Stargate is somewhere in this city?" Summer looked baffled.

"Uh-huh," Sam looked back at the screen. "It's at least three floors below us."

Daniel made to grab his gun, from where he had laid it, but a sharp voice stopped him.

"Don't move."

Summer turned, and saw Maisy with her fingers wrapped around the trigger of a small gun. "You're responsible for all this," she whispered, tearfully.

Cam approached her, but she pointed the gun at him. "I said don't move!" She sounded hysterical.

"Maisy," Summer began, holding up her hands.

Maisy whirled around again.

Summer halted. "If you shoot me, then how will that help? It won't bring them back."

"No, but then you'll know how it feels. To be killed painfully." She smiled madly.

"Listen..."

"No!" Her mouth hardened. "You won't live whilst they have to die. If anyone else dies here, then it should be you." She shook her head, and her finger tightened around the trigger.

Summer closed her eyes. There was a shot, she flinched, but felt no pain. No bullet shooting into her heart. She opened her eyes, and saw Cam standing over Maisy's crumpled body, gun in his hand.

Summer crouched by her body, cradling the limp head in her hands. Maisy stared blankly up at her, a small, distant smile on her face. She whispered something, barely audible. Summer bent her head to hear her. Maisy reached up and grabbed her hair. "You know how it feels..." Maisy's head dropped down, and her eyes went blank.


	6. Suspence

Chapter 6

Sam led them down a series of spiralling stairs, Daniel close behind her, and Teal'c bringing up the rear. She looked cautiously around a doorframe as they came out of the stair-well. She beckoned to the others, and they all fanned out into the corridor. She glanced down at the paper where she had jotted the map, and pointed down the darkened hallway. Cam nodded, and they all filled carefully down the stone corridor.

A large, metal doorway stood at the far end. It had glass windows, and glowed orange from the inside. "This is it," whispered Sam. She placed a hand on the panel beside it, and they swished open.

Inside was the Stargate, and in front of it, the DHD. Cam walked quickly over to it, and began dialling, but there was a grinding noise, and the DHD lit up with an address that Cam didn't recognise.

"Head's up!" he yelled, and fell back, lifting his gun. The others did too, and they fanned out. The Gate activated, and nothing came through. The only light in the dark room was the event horizon. Cam waited, and tightened his finger on the trigger. Summer began edging forwards, her gun still raised. Suddenly, a figure came screaming out of the Gate, firing a weapon, and the bullets whizzed of the metal doors, sending sparks into the air.

"Open fire!" ordered Cam, and the room was lit by the firing of bullets. The creature fell, and lay twitching on the ramp in front of the Gate.

Summer walked carefully towards it.

"Careful, the Gate's still open," called Sam.

Summer crouched by the thing, and fired one last bullet into it's heart, taking it out of it's pain. "It's dead," she called back, but as she spoke, several more creatures burst through the Gate, and grabbed her arms.

The others opened fire again, but couldn't hit them, in case they hit Summer. She ripped one of her arms away, and struggled to free the other one. They tightened their grip, she pulled a hand-geld gun out of her jacket, and fired at the three holding her arm. Two fell, but the other whipped the gun out of her hand, where it skidded across the floor. She screamed and tried again to pull away, but it was dragging her towards the Gate. All she could see was a blood-stained face, filled with madness, and a gaping mouth full of jagged teeth. She kicked, punched, lashed out with all her might, but to no avail. It vanished through the Stargate, with her arm still in it's grip. She realised then, to late, that it's intention was not for her to be a hostage, but to bring her through an incoming wormhole, killing itself and her.

Cam rushed up the ramp, and grabbed her hand, and she clung on, although her arm was already through the event horizon. She looked at him, and he realised what she was going to do. "Don't you dare," he whispered. He tugged harder on her arm, and her hand came through the Gate, only to be pulled back again by something on the other side. They struggled, but Summer was being tugged closer and closer to the wormhole, and her hand was slipping from Cam's grasp...


	7. Sacrifices

The long-awaited Chapter 7

Summer screwed up her eyes, and dug her fingers into Cam's. He grimaced, and tugged harder. "Daniel!" he yelled. "Get over here and help!"

Daniel sprang up and ran to them. He grabbed Summer's arm, and began hauling, but it was no good. She was trapped. "They must have some device on the other end!" he yelled. "Like a mouse-trap or something!"

"Mouse-trap!" screamed Summer. "That was the best you could come up with! Mouse-trap...my...ass!!" She lifted her foot with great effort, and slammed it further down the ramp. She glanced at the DHD, then the wall, and she saw a large, crystal power-conduit. She followed the wires that led from it and saw that they came to...

"Mitchell!" She screamed, and he looked at her face. She glanced quickly back to the conduit. He saw what it was. "No..." he breathed, and pulled harder.

"Cam!" She yelled. "You have to."

He looked into her eyes, and saw there, desperation, and fear. He knew he had to, but he just couldn't do it. He grimaced, and she gripped his hand tighter. "Do it!" she whispered into his ear.

"Sam!" he called. "Cut the power to the gate!"

She gasped. "But..."

"I know!"

She paused for a moment, then ran to the wall, scanned the device with her eyes, then, prompted by a scream from Summer, she wrenched the crystal out of it's socket.

The Gate shut off, and Summer fell forwards. Cam picked himself up, and scrambled over to her. "Are you ok?" he gasped.

She sat up painfully, clutching her hand. Or what was once there. But what was a fully functioning hand, was now a smoking, raw, bleeding stump. Cam flinched, and tore off a part of his sleeve to make a bandage.

"Thanks," Summer breathed, and carefully wrapped it around the arm. She looked up at Cam, who was crouching beside her. "Thank you," she said. "Thanks for...saving my life." She managed a painful smile.

He touched her lightly on the shoulder. "That's ok."

Sparks flew from the conduit, where Sam stood, watching them. Daniel sat up, rubbing his head, and smiled at Summer. Sam smiled too when she saw how Cam was looking at her. Like he was seeing her properly for the first time. Which he probably was.


	8. Desicions

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summer numbly let herself be fussed over by the team, wrapping bandages around her bleeding stump, re-wrapping them and then applying antiseptic, which stung like hell. Teal'c stood watch over the door, they had moved from the Gate to a safer place. No-one particularly wanted to end up like any of Summer's team, just in case more came through the Stargate.

"So," Summer gritted her teeth as Daniel pealed back the sodden bandage around her wrist. "There are still two creatures out there, what are we gonna do?"

Daniel looked at her. Sweat beaded out on her forehead and her eyes were glassy. "You are going to rest."

She shook her head. "No. Those sons of bitches killed every single member of my team, and the took a piece of me with them." She gasped in pain as Daniel finished unwinding the bandage. "We've been here for 24 hours already. We need to get ba..." She almost screamed as he put more bandage on it. Biting her lip, she looked back at him.

"You are going to rest," Daniel persisted. "And then we can beat the hell out of those guys."

She smiled weakly, and her eyelids began to droop. Daniel caught her head before it smashed to the floor, and laid her down carefully.

Cam watched him do this, got up and went over to Teal'c. Sam joined him. "How are we going to get outta this?" She whispered.

Cam didn't answer, instead he stared at Summer. "I don't know," he said after a while.

"We could attempt to trap them back in the device from whence they came." Teal'c turned to them.

"Only trouble is, she is the only one who can operate that thing." Sam sighed.

"And if she did, they would find her and kill her." Cam face remained stony.

Sam didn't reply.

Daniel came up to them. "She weak," he informed them. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"She's our only hope," Sam said to Cam. "The creatures would have to be in close proximity for her to successfully..."

"Whoa, we're not actually considering this, are we?" Cam looked amazed.

Sam looked awkward. "Well..."

"Why don't you let me decide?"

They all looked over to where Summer stood, her face pale, but firm.

"If that is the only way, then I'm all for it," she said bravely.

"No way, you can't..." Cam began, but she cut him off.

"Cam, those bastards killed my team, and I'll be dammed if I'm just gonna walk away from the responsibilities I have as their leader." She set her mouth harder. "This is my choice. And I'm doing it."

"I'm telling you, you can't." Cam walked over to her, standing right over her and looking down into her face.

"I'm saying I will, and you can't stop me." Summer side-stepped him, and walked over to Sam. "Tell me what to do."


	9. Apocalypse

The Final chapter

The Final chapter

Summer sneaked around the columns that separated the large hall from the lesser rooms. Her breath was short, and her mouth dry. She looked back at Cam, who was crouching in a dark corner. He nodded, and she managed a weak smile. She was going to do this, if not for her team, then for him. She walked carefully into the middle of the hall, facing the device, and began to walk slowly towards. Her feet made no sound, and the hall was lit only by plinths by the device, holding flickering flames that danced around the walls. She stood on the dais, and waited, silently. Waiting for the creatures to come to her. She stood proudly and bravely. She was not going to let anyone beat her. She waved her one hand over the device, and it lit up. She drew her side-arm from her holster, and fired three, quick shots into the air.

Cam closed his eyes. This was it. Apocalypse.

Summer waited quietly, until she heard a scuffling sound from the room to her right. She turned, and squared her shoulder's.

A creature came flying out of the room, claws scraping on the floor, and mouth dripping blood. She aimed her P-90. "Alright, this is for my team." She shot, and the creature fell on the floor. It lay still, and Summer paused. Could it be that easy? Could she just shoot them? She stepped down, and as her foot hit the floor, the creature leapt towards her. Her gun flew across the room. Not that it mattered. Bullets were obviously ineffective. She rolled across the floor, into the middle of the Hall. The creature whirled around, and she stood firm. It came at her again, and picked her up, and slammed her against the wall. She slid down, and scrambled to the dais, but as soon as she put one hand on it, the creature grasped the back of her uniform, and threw her across the air, where she spun and thudded back onto the ground. The bandage came of her wrist, and one drop of blood fell onto the sand. Immediately, a plinth materialised. Stuck in it was a sight all to familiar for Cam. A shining gold sword. Summer raised her head, and ran towards it. She grabbed the hilt, and pulled it out. The creature began circling her, as if it knew she was a threat now. She held it one-handed, and faced the creature. "Come on," she breathed. "Come on!" She screamed at the thing. It rushed at her, and Summer ducked, waiting for the feel of claws of flesh, the whit-hot pain. But it never came. She looked up, and saw the creature impaled on the sword. She heaved it up, and it slumped onto the floor, blood running from it's bulky body.

She limped over to the device, and pressed her hand down. The creature disappeared in a flash of blue. She sighed. Then she turned slowly around. There were two creatures. Where was the other one. She stared into the darkness. She heard growling, a threatening sound. She held the sword tighter, and jumped down from the dais. She walked into the centre of the room. The creature crawled out from behind the column. Near Cam. Too near Cam. She looked over to where he had been, but there was no sign of him. She was alone.

She brandished the sword, and lunged towards the creature. It leapt aside, and claws racked down her injured arm. She screamed out. The pain was horrendous. She spun aside, avoiding the jaws that came reaching out to her. She ran for the dais, but the creature pounded behind her. It dug it's claws into her back and threw her (again) through the air. She hit the wall, and fell in a heap. The creature came ambling towards her, moving in for the kill. She lay still, and didn't move. The creature roared, and reared up on it's hind legs. She rolled aside just as it came crashing down, and stabbed it in it's back. The sword bounced of it's heavy armour, and it turned with a snarl.

Summer's eyes widened, and she ran towards the device again. Her forehead was dripping blood down her face, and her arm and back was opening up from the deep slashes. She collapsed right on the steps. She was so close. Through blurred vision, she could see the creature galloping towards her. She dragged herself up using the sword, and leant heavily on the device. The creature came so close to her, she could feel it's breath. She whirled round, and slashed it across it's stomach. It roared in pain and hit her across the face, claws outstretched. She was ready, and ducked down and stabbed it through it's heart. It swayed in slow motion it seemed, and fell. She stood over it's body, and it's face relaxed, showing not monstrous features, but normal human ones. She sighed, laid a hand carefully on the hand-prints, and it too vanished. She closed her eyes. Her head felt like it was going to split open. She groaned and collapsed on top of the creature's lifeless body.

"NO!" Cam yelled, and came pelting from where he had been hiding. He picked her up, and crouched down, holding her head in his hands. "Don't go," he whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly, but they were glassy and almost empty.

"Don't...You still gotta tell me how that song ends, right?" Cam laughed quietly, desperately.

She smiled weakly. "Tell...me it's not true," she sang slowly and painfully, almost inaudibly. "Say it's...just a story." Her head flopped to one side, and Cam propped it up again. "Something on the news," he remembered. "Tell me it's not true, though it's here before me."

She smiled happily. "Say it's just...a ...dream, say it's just a scene. From...an old movie from years ago..." her voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes. Her lips moved, mouthing the words "From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe."

Cam held her close, tears dripping from his eyes. She was gone, like a candle that could be just blown out. He rocked back and forth, her limp form clutched in his arms. He got up, and held her in his arms still. He began walking towards the room that held the Stargate. He began to run, fuelled by grief and desperation.

He tore into the Gate room, and Daniel began dialling out, not looking at him. They knew this would happen. Sam walked towards Cam, and touched him lightly on the arm. "Cam..." she began, but she couldn't continue.

The Gate activated. Cam walked up the ramp, and paused before walking through. He bent his head, and lightly pressed his lips to Summer's cold forehead. He walked through the shimmering event horizon.

_Zero hour_

Red sirens screamed through the halls of the SGC. Footsteps pounded and shouts resounded against the walls. The wheels of the gurney rattled in protest against the speed that it was going.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Cam ran to catch up with the nurse wheeling it. She turned and looked at him, then looked away. He slowed, leaning against the wall with his hand, catching his breath. He couldn't let her go.

The lights overhead lit up the battered face Summer, lying still on the gurney, only her eyes visible because of the oxygen mask she was wearing. A doctor was perched on the side of the gurney, pressing on her chest, her face set and hard.

The party whizzed round the corner and into a room full of drips and medical machines.

"Three, two, one, up!" ordered Dr Lam, and Summer was lifted onto the bed. A Difibulater was wheeled over, and Lam grabbed it, rubbing the paddles together and shouting clear. The body was lifted up, and fell back down, un-responsive. Lam groaned. "Come on!" she growled and shocked her again. The heart monitor relentlessly kept up it's steady beep. Dr Lam threw the paddles down. "I'm calling it," she said clearly. She walked out of the room, and into the observation room. "I'm sorry," she said to the two men standing there.

Cam buried his head in his hands. He felt like he was falling down a deep, deep hole, never to reach the bottom.

Landry stood up from where he had been sitting. "We loose too many good people nowadays," he sighed. "What was her name?"

Cam looked at him. "Uh," he croaked, his mouth dry. He looked down at the solitary figure on the bed. "I don't know, sir."

Landry looked down sadly at Colonel Summer as a sheet was pulled over her cold, pale face. No-one knew her first name.


End file.
